Hunted Down
by dustings
Summary: Jessica has lived most her life alone. She learns what it's like to be cared for again, while having her familys past come back to hunt her down. Sans x Reader/OC. Will have smut later down the story. Warnings; Depression, Anxiety, PTSD and self harm will be included.
1. Life

Chapter 1 ~ Life.

It was a chilly night in your apartment as you lazily watch the news on the T.V. Sitting on your couch you pat your cat, Ella, while hearing something about "today marking the second year anniversary since the Monsters were freed onto the surface". You still haven't gotten used to the idea of having monsters around. It was pretty hard to believe that all the legends now weren't just, well you know, legends. It's such a big thing to wrap your head around.

You've seen a couple of monsters around the town you live in, but you've never shared a conversation with one before. The thought of having all of the attention from a monster held on you, gave you anxiety. You thought for sure you would freeze up. You shake your head to rid of the embarassing situations your mind had selfishly put in your head to turn your attention back on your cat. She was a mostly white, and ginger, Persian. You know, those cats that look like their face has been squished in. She slept in a ball on your lap, purring as you pet her. You've had her for about a year now, you got her to keep you company in your apartment as you lived alone.

You would love to go out on your balcony to look at the night sky right now, but you have a big fur lump that won't move, occupying your legs, so you decide to watch some youtube videos until slumber finally caught up to you. You felt like a slob sleeping on the couch but you didn't really have a massive choice in the matter so you let it slip.

The next morning came and went as you slept in, your cat no longer on your lap. You woke up to the harsh afternoon sun shining right through your eyelids, refusing you from sleeping any longer. The thought of having to do yet another round of job searching made you not want to get up and join the rest of the day, but you suppose you needed to live somehow. So you got up and did all your personal needs (like showering) to make yourself more presentable for being in town. You decided on not wearing anything inappropriate or offensive because you knew you didn't want to make a bad impression towards plausible future bosses. You feed your cat with the sachet of gravy and tuna before you left to walk around the town the millionth time.

There was only a few places which were interested in hiring anyone, so you gave them your C.V after having the most pleasant conversation you could pull, and left to search for more.

Three hours had past of pure walking around to stores, when you decided to go to the river to chill for a bit, you know let that persona down that everybody has when trying to get a job. You sat down on the sand and stone before the river and just stare at the flow, thinking. You start throwing some stones and rocks into the river as you get frustrated at yourself for being so useless. You were so stuck in your own mind that you didn't notice the footsteps behind you, and all of a sudden you felt a sharp pain on the back of your head, and then just black.

* * *

A/N.

Heya guys. Little bit of a short chapter for the introduction. The future chapters are bigger, I promise!


	2. The Meeting of a Lifetime

Chapter 2 ~ The Meeting of a Lifetime.

Black was all your senses had. Seeing, hearing, touching. Just pure black. You then started to hear some muffling. You couldn't make out what you heard but at least it was something. You open an eye with all of your concentration to see a fuzz of red and white. There was another fuzz of black. Movement. A lot of it. It was too much for your head to handle so everything went back to black again.

You hear some more muffles. This time a lot quieter. More further away. You see dark brown fuzz, everywhere this time. You groan as you place your hand at your throbbing headache only to find a cold and wet thing greet your hand. You pull it off out of shock and startlement to see what it was. It was just a cloth. You lay there confused as to how this cloth got onto your head but then got more confused as to where you are. You shot up startled (not that it helped your head at all) as you try to examine the room, trying to find anything that would spark recognition. You now understand the brown fuzz.

You were in a bedroom of some sorts. Brown walls, wooden table, cabinet and shelves. The curtains were closed and you were tucked in someones red racecar bed? You needed answers. But, more importantly, you needed to get out of this strangers house! You get out of the entanglement of blankets to go over to the window as quietly as possible. You pull back the curtain to see non-opening windows. Fuck. You could smash them but it would alert the possibly dangerous house owners.

Mid-thought of your escape, you see a blue flash in the corner of your eye. You duck down out of instinct and fright. You quickly turn your head to look towards where the light came from to see a very white guy wearing blue and black. Except at second glance he wasn't just a very white guy. You froze as your heart stopped for a second. You stand there, eyes wide, scared for your life, not knowing what to do. You backed into the wall behind you keeping your eyes on the skeleton, your mind freaking out.

"hey, you're awake. it's okay kid, i ain't gon' hurt ya." The guy said assuringly.

He took his hand out of his jacket pocket and offered it for you to take. You stared at his hand made of literally just bones, then back to him. You were incredibly unsure of what to do. As you stared at his hand you noticed something on the inside of it. Something red. He saw you looking at the thing inside his hand and he retracted and turned his hand showing you the item.

"heh. looks like you caught me red handed, whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny."

He returned his hand to his pocket as he awaited your reaction. Whatever it was you were expecting it was not that. You found your self nervously laughing uncontrollably at the unexpected pun and prank. He gave off a relieved smile knowing that he had calmed you a little.

"i'm sans btw. sans the skeleton."

He held out his hand this time without the whoopie cushion. After a little bit of hesitation you took his hand and shook it.

"Ah, I-I'm J-Jessica."

You decided it might be okay to introduce yourself to this guy as you didn't feel that your body was harmed (besides from your head of course), and you were in a bed so maybe you were being looked after. You didn't really think that an attacker would put a wet cloth on your head to aid you.

"C-Can you t-tell me why I'm here please?" You asked nervously.

The skeleton sighed and scratched the back of his skull. "how 'bout we discuss this over a drink. tea? coffee?" He started walking towards the door to lead you. You followed him after a bit of hesitation. It would be good to look around instead of being clueless as to where you were or how to get out. Even if you didn't necessarily need to leave, it's still good to know.

"Uhm, some t-tea please." You both make your way out of the bedroom, along a hallway and down some stairs. You come across a living room with a dark green couch facing a small T.V cabinet with a small flat screen T.V sitting on top. You hear a vaguely familiar voice.

"SANS, HOW IS THE HUMAN?" You hear somebody yell exaggeratedly from the next room.

You follow 'Sans' into a, mostly normal, kitchen to find another skeleton. Except this one looked almost completely different. For one thing this skeleton was like twice your height whereas 'Sans' was only just taller than you.

"she's fine paps. awake now too." With that the taller skeleton turned around with excitement, from something he was cooking, to look at you.

"OH HUMAN, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE AWAKE NOW, I WAS GETTING WORRIED! I HOPE YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" The skeleton said with concerned eyes. As you were about to assure the very concerned skeleton, he cut in.

"OH, WHERE ARE MY MANNERS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He said at incredible volume towards you, wearing the biggest smile and pose you've ever seen, whilst grabbing your hand to shake.

"AND THIS LAZYBONES IS MY BROTHER!" He stated, nudging his head towards the shorter skeleton in slight aggravation.

"Uh h-hi, I'm J-Jessica. I w-was wondering if you g-guys could tell me why I'm h-here and what happened." You politely ask as Sans sneaks past to make your drink.

Papyrus sits down at the kitchen table, implying that you should too.

"WELL, YOU SEE HUMAN, MYSELF AND SANS WHERE AT THIS RIVER NEARBY TOWN MAKING SAND PAPYRUS'S, WHILE SANS NOTICED A GUY HITTING YOU IN THE HEAD WITH A METAL BASEBALL BAT, READY TO TAKE YOU AWAY. AS I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I CAME OVER TO HELP YOU, WHILE SANS PHONED THE POLICE." You look at him with great concern as you consider what might've happened to them while you were out. He catches on by judging your facial expressions.

"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, WE HAD IT ALL UNDER CONTROL." He smiled proudly."AS IT IS MY DUTY TO KEEP EVERYONE SAFE, I ONLY TRAPPED HIM UNTIL THE POLICE CAME BY, I DID NOT HARM HIM AND HE DID NOT HARM US." He assured. Sans came over to the table with your cup of tea and a red squeezy bottle?

"we decided to look after ya when the cops left pretty quickly with the bastar-COUGH COUGH- attacker. there was no one else with ya and you didn't have nothin' on ya indicating of anyone you might know or where ya might live so we took ya back to our place."

You sip at your tea trying to mentally take it all in. You were attacked. You. You were actually attacked and was completely vulnerable to anything the guy had wanted to do to you. These guys had actually saved your life. You could've been killed. No, you would've been killed! As if an attacker actually cared about you or your life. You owed your life to these guys and they were playing it off like no big deal?! You sat there gobsmacked.

"I-I really don't know w-what to say! I owe you guys my life, thank you so much and I'm sorry for the danger this put you through!" You felt really bad not knowing how to make it up to the guys.

"hey it's fine, don't apologise for something ya didn't cause."

"YES, FRET NOT, IT IS MY DUTY TO KEEP EVERYONE, INCLUDING HUMANS, SAFE. WE WERE HAPPY TO HELP!" He said with an enthusiastic smile.

While slowly consuming your drinks, you tell stories and talk more about each other, after all you didn't really want to be in a strangers house. You don't really understand why these people are called monsters. They seem more humane than most humans you've ever met.

* * *

A/N.

Hey! The first chapter was a little bit boring and uneventful, I know, but hopefully it should get more interesting for ya'll. Feel free to give opinions and reviews by the way. Always here to listen!


	3. Mane Street

Chapter 3 ~ Mane Street.

"So, uh, where exactly is your house in town?" You ask the boys as you start thinking about a way to get home.

"ABOUT FIVE MINUTES AWAY FROM THE RIVER, HUMAN. THOUGH I HOPE YOU ARE NOT PLANNING ON LEAVING AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT! IT IS WAY TOO DANGEROUS, CONSIDERING YOU WERE JUST ATTACKED!" Papyrus said with concern.

"It's just that I need to get home to my cat. I also wouldn't want to burden you in your home any longer." You said conflicted on what to do.

"don' worry, ya ain't a burden, i'll walk ya home aye." Sans said, not really asking though. The way these guys have treated you the past few hours makes you feel that you can trust them, so you agree, feeling bad about burdening him with walking you home, but also feeling relieved to get home to relax after the craziness of the day.

You say your thanks and goodbyes to Papyrus."If you need me for anything here's my number. Remember I owe you guys my life!"

You and Sans leave the apartment as you immediately recognise the street as your own. Your house is on the other end of the street. "You know, my house is just down there, you don't have to come if you don't want to, I should be fine." You said with an assuring smile.

"that's cute, have ya seen the time? no way." He insisted.

"Ugh fiiine." You caved in.

You both walk on the footpath with Sans closer to the road, you being slightly ahead as to lead the way. You walk in comfortable silence. You sometimes catch yourself observing the guy. It ain't everyday a gal gets to examine an actual skeleton walking and talking. You wonder about the physics of how a skeleton could walk and talk, I mean, that shit requires muscles to be possible, right? He seems to catch you staring and happens to read your mind.

"magic." He simply stated, looking smug.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" He shocked out of your own head.

"the answers magic, kiddo." He walked beside you chuckling.

"Oh. I'm just gonna presume that's the answer to everything with you guys." You laughed dropping the subject, still curious, but not wanting to pry into possibly personal topics.

"hey, we ain't no unicorns but at least we live on 'mane street'." He wore a smirk, clicking finger guns towards you, waiting for your response. It took you awhile to get over how bad that was and then you started bending over in laughter, shaking your head.

"I can't...believe...you! That was...horrible!" You barely speak between gasps and giggles. He started giggling as you started, though your not really sure if he's laughing at his pun or your laugh. 

It didn't take long to get to your apartment block. You invited him in for a drink, because you wanted to make up for him walking you home. You lead him into the elevator and press the 20th story button. Once up there you lead him around certain hallways and to your locked door. Your place wasn't big. It was just enough for you. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen/ living room space. You two walk into the living room/kitchen and you offer him a seat on your couch. While directing Sans towards the couch, your cat, Ella, almost bowls you over with both concern and excitement written in her face. You pick her up to assure her that you're fine.

Patting away you ask: "Do you like cats, Sans?"

"i-i've never really had the chance to." He replied nervously, eyeing down Ella, curious but, also maybe a little bit scared? You walk over to him with Ella in your arms. You sat next to him on the couch as Ella adjusted herself in your lap, peeking here and there, being wary, towards this stranger in her home. You demonstrate patting Ella so Sans could be reassured that the cat wasn't going to hurt anyone. You stopped patting her and nudged your head towards the cat while looking at Sans, implying that he should try to pat her too.

He hesitated but eventually he brought out his hand from his blue jacket and slowly brought his hand towards the cat, not daring to move the hand too much. He stopped when he got about 5 centimeters away from the furballs face, not taking his eyes off of it. Ella looked at the very different hand being offered to her. She slowly brought her nose to the hand to sniff. After about 3 seconds worth of sniffing, she, all of a sudden had her own initiative to rub her head against his bony fingers. He gasped a little at the touch but then started to slowly pat her, himself.

"Her name's Ella." You said with a big smile knowing that your new friend(?) and your best friend were getting along incredibly well.

"ella. suits her." He said with an accepting and admiring smile.

You, at your own spark of initiative, pick Ella up and place her on Sans lap instead. He was frightened by this with his arms out by either side of him, not wanting to get in the creatures way, but she only sniffed at his torso and lap a bit more to then sit back down after doing a few circular laps. He then continued to pat her as he realised that she actually wanted to be there. He smiled at this newly found friend as she curled into a ball still brushing his hand with her head.

You smile at the two in front of you as they enjoyed each others affection. You stood up to turn the T.V on, then walk to the kitchen to make the drinks.

"Tea? Coffee?" You ask as you grab out a mug.

"huh? sorry, repeat that?" It was your turn to shock him out of his head this time.

"Your drink. Do you want a tea or a coffee?" You ask this time more directly towards him.

"ahh, you wouldn't happen to have any ketchup, do ya?" What a strange question.

"Uhm, I think so." You say looking into the fridge, finding a half full ketchup bottle.

"can i take it from ya?"

"I mean, sure, if you really want it? It's only half full though." You answer, giving him the bottle.

"You planning on getting some hot chips af...ter...wards." You say as you watch him take of the lid and pour it down his throat(?). You had no words. You didn't want to offend the skeleton either so you decided to keep it that way.

"So, no hot drink then?" You chuckle as you turn back around to put the mug away. You decide on not having a drink as you already had one at the skele-brothers house not too long ago.

"ahh...ha...she's...clawing my legs..."He said very unsure and nervously. "does she...not like it? or me?" He sounded a little sad then actually. "she's vibrating now! why is it vibrating?!" Almost shouting through sheer panic. You start laughing, trying to hold it back.

"Calm...down, it's...okay." You assure through giggles. After you calm yourself down, you explain. "She's just 'kneading' you, and is purring. It just means that she's happy." You say with a warm smile. "Though if it's hurting you, you can just place her on the couch, it's okay."

"oh, that's good. i was worried there for a sec." He laughed off with relief, continuing to pat Ella.

You two sat, discussing what you do for a living. You currently being, unfortunately, unemployed and Sans working in a lab. He doesn't really seem too keen on explaining what he does with great detail. You'd think with a job like that, one would be passionate about what they do, but you didn't pry. You told him about Ella and where and when you got her. You finally finished showing him all of your photos of Ella(not that he seemed to mind) when he said "well, i should probably start getting back, papyrus gets kinda grumpy without his bedtime stories."

You giggle at the thought of the sweetheart getting read to. As much as it may seem strange to the outer would, it warms your heart. You take Ella from her new favourite napping place and put some food down for her as a compromise for taking away her lap. You walk Sans out of the building to make sure he doesn't get lost. You both turn to each other, kind of awkwardly, as you both make it out of the building.

"Well ah, thanks again for walking me home and, you know ahaha, saving my life." You say nervously, although you're not really sure what you're nervous at.

"yea it's alguds, thanks for the, ah, ketchup." He said, just as awkwardly as you did. "We'll, ah, see ya some other time aye? paps still has your number. we'll sort somethin'." He said as he started walking away, still mostly looking at you.

"Yea, definitely. Catch you later." You almost had to shout for him to hear. You look at a car driving past for a second to then find that the cat loving skeleton had disappeared. You looked around for a minute then decided to leave it. He'll be fine.

* * *

A/N.

I wanna give credit to my best friend, who had done the cover picture for this story and allowed me to use it. Big ups, bro.


	4. The Sighting

A/N.

Heya guys. Just wanted to let you know that this chapter contains some anxiety issues. Nothing too bad.

Also wanted to say that I don't own anything but the main character and this specific story. Toby Fox (the legend) created most of the characters in this story. Big ups to him!

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ The Sighting.

You were crawled up in your bed going over your C.V, trying to see if you can update it or anything to make it more persuading to the employers. You didn't really have anything to put on there though. You didn't exactly have the most impressive credentials to show off. You've searched up everything to do with C.V's on the internet. Seen many examples and copied them to your best ability, with your circumstances instead of course. You can't think or find anything else to improve your C.V with so you just leave it.

It's been a week since the time you were attacked and met the skele-brothers. You haven't really done anything, apart from the occasional round of job hunts in town, since.

-:

~HELLO HUMAN. IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT SEEMS THAT MY FRIENDS WEEKLY MOVIE NIGHT HAS BEEN CANCELLED WITH MY FRIENDS. THEY DIDN'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO MAKE IT THIS WEEK. SO, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO JOIN ME TONIGHT INSTEAD! VERY EXCITED TO SEE YOU, YOUR GREAT FRIEND, PAPYRUS!~

"Friend? Oh, um, okay. I guess we're fr-friends now..." You hadn't had a friend for a long time. At least not any real ones. 'Well, these guys seemed like good people so I guess we could try. Haven't really got anything else in my life to lose, so why not?'

You:

~Hey Papyrus, it's good to hear from you again. I would gladly watch some movies with you. It's kinda just what I do at home anyway XD Would you like me to bring some food? I could cook something to bring? Or maybe some movies?~

Papyrus:

~THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN TEACH YOU HOW TO COOK MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI, DO NOT WORRY ABOUT BRINGING ANYTHING, WE HAVE EVERYTHING ALL ORGANISED! JUST MAKE YOUR WAY OVER AFTER 6, WHEN YOU ARE READY OF COURSE :) SEE YOU SOON, MY FRIEND!~

'Ugh. Do I really have to get up and shower? But the bed is so warrrrrrm.' You suppose you should considering 6 o'clock is only two hours away. Having a shower, untangling your hair and finding clothes in all this mess, takes longer than one would think.

Before you know it the two hours was up and you say goodbye to Ella. You had decided to wear some black skinny jeans and a black shirt, with a rock band logo printed on the front. You make your way down the building and out the door, walking down the street towards the skele-bros house.

You got about a block away from your apartment when you start to feel... well, strange. You didn't really know how to describe it, but it was like an unpleasant, untrusting gut feeling. You were beginning to feel very uncomfortable so you start to, without noticing, walk a bit faster. You just wanted to get out of the area. You discreetly turn your head to be aware of your surroundings, and in the corner of your eye you see a person dressed in black, about ten metres behind you. You snap your head back not wanting to let him know you were looking at him. You try not to panic, as there's no proof that he was planning on doing anything to you. Maybe it was just your paranoia. Nevertheless, you still speed up your walking.

You keep your head down as you once again turn your head to take a peek at the guy. Was he speeding up too? Oh no, nuh uh, there's no way this is happening again. Luckily the bro's house wasn't so far anymore so you started running as fast as you could to reach the house. You heard the footsteps chase after you. Slowly catching up as you make your way off the foot path, and into the, thankfully, unlocked door and quickly slammed it shut behind you. You lean your back against it so the guy couldn't open it. You didn't feel or hear anyone touching the door or trying to open it, so you stop pushing against it and just slid down until you head was on your knees.

You sat on the floor against the door trying to collect your breath and thoughts again. As you have an attempt to stop an oncoming anxiety attack, both Sans and Papyrus walk in the room with a confused look at first, to then turn into a more concerned expression as they saw you trembling on the floor.

"BY GOLLY HUMAN, DID YOU RUN ALL THE WAY HERE?! YOU MUST'VE BEEN REALLY THRILLED TO HAVE BEEN INVITED OVER BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOR YOU TO HAVE RAN ALL THE WAY HERE!" He said with a self-proud look. Not that you saw of course.

Sans slowly walked over to you. "jessica, what's wrong? are you okay?" He asked softly but with concern as he knelt down to your level. He placed a hand to your knee to physically let you know he was there.

You couldn't speak. You heard him, but it almost didn't register to you in your head. You knew what you wanted to say but you just couldn't find your vocal chords. You simply, but slowly, look at the window beside the door in paranoia.

Sans immediately got to the window to peer through, but seeing nothing.

"paps, can you do me an important job and get jess some water please." With that Paps runs off to the kitchen.

"Man...Black..." Was all you could manage as you continue to stare at the floor. Sans comes over to you, picks you up bridal style off of the floor, surprisingly easily, to gently place you on the couch.

"it's gon' be okay. you're safe. i'll be back in a minute, i promise." You try to stop him but you couldn't find your voice, and in a flash he was gone. All you could do was trust his word.

You try to focus on your breathing as Paps came back, handing you your water. You slowly sip from the glass. Paps, looking quite concerned now, picks you up, turns around and sits you on his lap as he embrasses you in a warm, comforting hug. You, feeling quite panicked, gladly welcomed this warm feeling as you lean into the tall skeleton, face against his soft, red scarf that he wore constantly. You know, for a skeleton that doesn't seem like he knows what's happening, he sure knows when someone needs a hug.

Not too long after, a hand found your back, you presumed it to be Papyrus'.

"hey, i just searched the area and i want ya to know that i didn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary 'kay, no one wearing black. you're safe, okay jessica? no one's gon' hurt you. not with us here anyway, right paps?" He shot a wink at his brother.

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU SHALL BE SAFELY PROTECTED AND GUARDED FROM ANY HARM WITH US AROUND!" He reassured you with a confident smile.

You try to speak your concern of putting them in danger, but your voice cut out before even voicing the first word. Papyrus could read your face. "NO IFS OR BUTS HUMAN, IT IS OUR DUTY! WE WILL KEEP YOU SAFE." He argued.

"he's right, you know. now, how 'bout those movies huh?" Sans turns on the first Harry Potter movie, then goes to make some hot cocoa for you and Paps. You adjust yourself so you can see the movie better, while still sitting on the tall skeleton. He was comfier than you'd expect an assortment of bones to be.

Sans came back with the two full mugs as well as some popcorn and placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch. He then found his place on the couch next to you and Paps.

By the time the movie had finished you had found yourself leaning on Sans, with your legs across Papyrus' lap and your butt in between the two on the little bit of 'middle couch' you had. Sans had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. You and Papyrus both decided to let it play through to the second movie. According to Paps, his brother had already seen all the movies before, so he didn't have a massive concern if Sans missed a few of them.


	5. A Spoonful of Embarrassment

A/N.

Hey guys, just wanted to warn you that there will be a bit of anxiety issues in this chapter as well. It isn't too bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the tiny bit of fluff in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ Breakfast; a Spoonful of Embarrassment.

The first thing you notice is feeling comfortably warm. The second is the birds tweeting from afar. Third is a bright light shining through your eyelids, causing you to feel a little less sleep-prone. Not enough to fully wake you but enough for you to be conscious. Conscious enough to vaguely feel a bit more weight on your waist than normal, but you don't pay much attention to it. You keep your eyes closed as you enjoy the warmth and the relaxed comfiness for the few minutes you get until your mind wakes you up each morning. This morning was different though. It was better. You didn't know why but you weren't about to argue.

'Is the window open? Why is the breeze so warm?' You peep open a singular eyelid to find a pair of teeth.

"AHH WHAT THE!" You try to sit up but the assortment of bones attached to the teeth held on to you tighter.

"just...five more...minutes pap." He quietly moaned within lazy breaths as he snuggled himself closer to you.

You had no idea what to do. Would it be rude to wake him up? Would it be more rude to not wake him? You lay still hoping that his grip on you would loosen, while taking the opportunity to note that this wasn't Papyrus' room, so you were in Sans bed right now. You don't remember going to sleep here. You note that you would ask Paps about it when you see him next.

You felt San's grip on you loosen and you very slowly move your arm to grab his off of your waist, but as soon as you lifted the bone slightly in the air he gained control of his arm again to refuse of letting you go. You sigh and gave up as you grab his shoulders gently shaking them.

"Sans...Saaaaaans." No use. You didn't yell as you didn't want to startle him. You place a hand on the side of his face rubbing his cheek slightly seeing if he would have more feeling in his face than his shoulders. As you rub his cheek upwards you unintentionally lift an eyelid(bonelid?) and he closed it with his own force, furrowing his eyebrows(bonebrows?) as he blinked a couple of times slowly waking up and gaining his vision.

Once he found his vision the first thing he looked at was you with wide, uncertain eyes.

"we didn't, did we?" he asked as he looked at you and himself in the bed, looking as confused and concerned as you were.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." You say with a slight giggle of relief. Sans throws his skull into the pillow and sighs, his worries fading off of his face as he realises that he wasn't the only one not aware of how this came about. He turns back to you and notices his arms still grasping you. He immediately lets go and shyly apologizes. You try to hide your blush away from Sans' gaze. You didn't notice his own blue haze across his face that he was discreetly hiding in sync. You both got off the bed and you make your way to the bathroom awkwardly both not speaking a word.

You were glad to have this moment of privacy so that you could figure out what just happened. Splashing water at your face you try to remember last night. You were on the couch with the boys watching...Harry Potter, that's right. Sans fell asleep during the first movie and you and Paps were watching the second. Hang on, you don't even remember the second movie finishing. Even if you fell asleep then, you were on the couch. Ugh, you were still gonna ask Paps, especially since Sans didn't seem to know either.

You think that this is as normal coloured as your face is gonna get right now so you give up on the cold water splashing and start preparing yourself to show your face to the others. You then think 'Stuff it, just believe that it never happened. Why does it need to be so awkward? We were just sleeping right?' You walk out of the bathroom trying to forget that it ever happened and you follow the smell of cooking downstairs. You nervously poke your head around to find Papyrus with his back to you. You sigh with a bit of relief.

"Heya Paps, whatya cookin'?" You ask with curiosity. You also suppose to fill your mind with anything other than this mornings events.

"OH, GOOD MORNING HUMAN, I WAS NOT AWARE YOU WERE AWAKE YET, I AM COOKING SOME BREAKFAST PASTA FOR ALL OF US!" He said with a bright smile. "HOW DID YOU SLEEP?" Why did he have to ask that? You mentally moan.

"Ah, my sleep was fine, Paps." You didn't want to go into too much detail. But you still wanted answers, you guess. "I don't remember seeing the ending of the second movie last night, how was it?" Indirectly asking him what happened last night.

"THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE AS YOU FELL ASLEEP, HUMAN. I DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT FOR YOU, BUT DO NOT WORRY WE CAN WATCH THE ENDING TODAY, IF YOU LIKE." So, I was right about the falling asleep thing.

"That's a great idea, Paps. You know, I didn't really expect this to be a sleepover last night." You say discreetly trying to get more information.

"YES, WE DID NOT ORGANISE THE MOVIE NIGHT AS A SLEEPOVER, I AM WELL AWARE, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE YOU SO I TRIED TO MOVE YOU TO MY BED, BUT SANS WOULDN'T LET YOU GO, SO I, BEING THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHIPPED UP A MASTERFUL PLAN AND CARRIED YOU BOTH TO SANS' BED SO THEN I AVOIDED THE PROBLEM OF HAVING TO SEPARATE YOU!" He seemed very proud at his achievements. You didn't want to down on his spirits.

"You're a genius, Pap, thank you." You understood now at least. You were very thankful that that's all it was.

"YOU ARE VERY WELCOME HUMAN! NOW CAN YOU FETCH SANS DOWN FOR BREAKFAST PLEASE? HE MIGHT LISTEN TO YOU!" He seemed hopeful, so you suppose you could try to get over the awkwardness. How could anyone say 'no' to that face?

You make your way upstairs as you think of how to approach this, feeling a little nervous. You got to his closed door and knock.

"Hey, Sans?" You heard nothing. You thought that if he was getting dressed he would've said something like 'hang on a minute' or 'give me a sec', so you decided it should be safe to enter. You slowly open the door, surprised it wasn't locked, and peeked your head around. You saw the small skeleton sitting on the ground against the wall, in a similar way to how you were yesterday.

You came in, concerned, and closed the door behind you. You slowly walk towards the skeleton. Sitting down on the ground beside him you place a soft hand on his arm and rub small circles with your thumb, with the other hand you do a similar thing on his back.

You wonder if you are intruding but you want to help him. He's done so much for you already. You notice his breaths were shaky and short. Anxiety attack?

"Hey Sans, if you can hear me, I just want you to breathe, okay? Slow breaths, Sans, in and out. Whatever you may be worrying about doesn't matter right now, just focus on your breathing, okay?" You say slowly and a bit quiet to not startle him.

"Just focus on my voice and your breathing, nothing else, okay? Everything is going to be alright." You couldn't see his face but you could hear his forced slow breaths start to make a rhythm. You could feel him slowly relaxing and trembling less.

You sat there rubbing his back and arm quietly giving him comforting words for a while. He finally lifted his head with a slight blue blush upon his face as he glanced at you, but turned his head away with embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay, attacks like this are normal, I literally had one yesterday." You try to assure. " And I found out what happened last night if you wanted to rest your mind. You fell asleep within the first movie of Harry Potter. I fell asleep within the second movie and Paps took us up here to sleep in your bed. So we were just asleep, nothing happened. You don't need to be worried. Besides, it was kind of nice having so much warmth." You say with a side smile towards him. He seemed relieved at the knowledge.

"You okay now?" You ask him still a bit concerned.

"...yea. heh i wasn't really plannin' on gettin' ya in my bed so soon but if ya insist." He said with a wink. "but yea...thank you." He thanked with sincerity and a blue hue. You nod at his praise.

"So uh, Paps has prepared us some food downstairs if you wanna join?" You take the conversation into a less serious note, and attempt to get him out of his room to cheer up.

"yea, i'll be down in a minute. you go ahead." He assured. You suppose you could give him a minute. Even if you didn't really like the idea of leaving him alone right now, a minute to himself should be okay.

"You gonna be okay?" You ask as you stand up showing a bit of concern.

"yea, i'm good, you'll see me downstairs in sec." He reassured with a smile of appreciation as you nodded and make your way out his door.


	6. Static

Chapter 6 ~ Static.

You make a hot drink for yourself downstairs while you and Paps wait for Sans. You offered to make one for Paps, but he refused.

"Hey Papyrus, I don't mean to be a pain, but would I be able to take the Breakfast Spaghetti home with me? I just need to get home to feed my cat is all. As I said yesterday, staying here last night wasn't really planned so I didn't leave food out for her today." You say feeling a bit guilty.

"OH, NO THAT IS ALRIGHT, HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNDERSTANDS COMPLETELY, LET ME JUST GET A CONTAINER FULL FOR YOU TO TAKE HOME!" He says as he pops over to the cabinets.

"I'm sorry, that I have to leave Papyrus, I do appreciate the effort you used in making me breakfast though, thank you, Paps."

"a-are you leavin' cause' of me?" Sans appears beside you all of a sudden looking quite sad actually, even with that permanent grin of his.

"A-ah, of course not-" You were cut off.

"so that means i can come with ya then, right?" The 'sad' that was seeping through now immediately gone, back to his normal goofy facade.

"A-ah, I-I guess, but what about Papyrus?" You say feeling bad for leaving paps by himself after he made breakfast for all of us, and now both of you are ditching him.

"paps has to go train with a friend soon, so he'll be fine." Papyrus comes out of the kitchen handing you a plastic disposable container filled with Spaghetti.

"heya, paps, i'm gon' drop the kid off at theirs 'kay? i'll come back and eat your spaghetti, paps, i promise." What was with him calling you 'kid' all the time?

Papyrus reasoned and said he was fine with it, only because he didn't want you to go alone.

"you ready to leave?" Sans asked you with slight concern.

"Ready to go outside? Heh, not really." Being honest you were feeling quite anxious after being chased yesterday. You weren't even outside for long. It was like they had been waiting for you to leave the building. You shiver at the unwelcomed thoughts.

"hey sokay, i'm here. you're not gon' get hurt." He grabs your closed fist and pulls you into a solace embrace. You, after getting over the fact that Sans is hugging you, relax in his arms, close your eyes and place your arms around his waist to accept and return the welcomed, and appreciated comfort.

You stood there hugging Sans with contentment, laying your head against his collarbone in peace. You didn't know what it was about him that made you so content but you weren't about to complain. You feel a slight tingling static feeling through your body. You try to ignore it and continue enjoying the warmth just for a moment longer.

Sans takes a step back to look at you. As he lets go of you, you open your eyes and notice that you were in a very familiar lounge. You were confused, but only for a second as you then notice the familiar room spinning and your legs failing to do their job. That was all you noticed before there was black. Again.

"alphys, i need your help. human bodies. why would they pass out on their own?" ~Scribble, scribble~. "yes, okay, fear, pain, blood pressure, hyperventilation, dehydration, stress, standing up too fast, anything else?...mhm. lack of nutrients. wait...lack of nutrients... thank you, alphys, ill call you later...jeez, jess what are you doin' to yourself."

* * *

Hey guys. There's over 100 of you now. Damn.

I had to do a bit of research for this one! This chapter's a little small, but don't worry, they aren't gonna stay that way. Also feel free to comment your opinions about the story. I'd love to hear (or see) what you guys think!


	7. The Confrontation

A/N.

Hey guys. I wanted to say two things. First off is that there is a warning for this chapter as we introduce some new depression issues. Please, if any of you feel a similar way to what is said in this chapter, do not fret. I am basing some of these feelings on my own so please know that you are not alone and that you have plenty of time. We all need to be patient to get the good stuff in life. Also, if need be, please don't be afraid to get help.

Second. When there is "-JG?-" in the chapter it only means that the following text until the next "-JG?-" is a Soul/Stats check. The letters in the middle differ to whose soul is being checked. I hope you all understand that XD

Anyways, on with the content!

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ The Confrontation.

Your half conscious self noticed a smell of warm chicken soup. You stretch as you start recollecting your memories. You peep open one eye to notice a certain skelebro sitting in a chair in your room, looking at you.

"mornin'. careful, don't move too suddenly." With that, you wipe your eyes rid of the sleep and sit up slowly. You then move your attention to your room.

"H-how did we get here?" You ask as your furrow your brows slightly.

"you fainted in your lounge, so i brought ya in here." He passed you the chicken soup. "speaking of, are ya gon' tell me about your eating problem?" You almost spilt your soup.

"M-my, aha, my what?" You chuckle nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"you can't hide it from me, jess. you haven't ate around us once. you didn't even have one piece of popcorn last night. plus, i saw your stats."

"My stats?" You ask with the most confused face you think you've ever pulled.

Sans sighed and put an open hand towards your chest. He made a fist with his hand and pulled it back towards him. You felt a tug and then a pop as you got pushed back slightly. You sat back up as you try to believe your own eyes.

You saw, well at least you think you saw a cartoonish heart. It was coloured with both green and cyan. The colours were sort of swirling around each other? The heart had a white outline and glow. You stared at it in awe, not noticing a slight blue hue across Sans' face.

"this is your soul, but we'll discuss that later." He twisted his fist and out came, as he said, your "stats".

-JG?-

"Jessica Grace ?"

HP 2/2

AT 3(0) EXP: 0

DF 0(0)

WEAPON: -

ARMOR: -

GOLD: 1.5

Jessica is malnourished and is feeling exposed, but intrigued.

-JG?-

"these are your stats. everyone has them and a soul. they are unique to your being only. HP is your health points. the average health points for a kid is 20, and should grow as you turn into an adult. the fact that you only have two points available to you means that you ain't well. so you gon' talk to me?" He said in a semi serious tone. You didn't really like it on him.

Jessica is feeling confronted.

"...Okay fine, I kind of have an eating problem." You admit. He put your stats and your soul back into your body. "It's kinda hard to explain and talk about but it's...difficult for me to eat." You say kind of ashamed and embarrassed to have to talk about your problem. You make sure to not look at him in the eye(sockets?). "But it's fine though, i'm fine." You lie with a trying smile. Sans doesn't seem very convinced but sat there waiting for you.

"Okay look, I don't have a job so it's not like I can afford to eat anyway." You try to cover up your pain. "I haven't had a job for so long now. I don't even know how long I'm gonna be able to keep this apartment for either. Their card should run out soon and I have no plan on what to do for my future in any way. I'm so stuck, Sans, and people say "it's easy to get a job, do what you love", but what if you don't love anything?! What if you don't enjoy anything this world has to offer? I don't wanna have to do something I dislike my entire life, just to be able to live! If I don't have an interest in anything this world has to offer then maybe i'm just not meant to be here-"

You were interrupted by Sans bowling you over in the tightest hug. You were lucky you put the bowl of soup on the floor when you were looking at your soul. You hug him back and at that point you couldn't help yourself. The tears were set free and you had no control over it. He had a hand on the back your head massaging your scalp, soothing you, and the other hand around your waist grabbing your shirt tightly. You cried under his skull against his bones. One of your arms was around his ribs, the other under his arm grabbing his shoulder. Damn, you were a mess.

"it's alright, you don't need to worry about the future. you are here in the now and that's all you need to focus on, the now. it'll be okay, we'll sort something i promise. shh. you are just as valid as anyone else on this earth, and i'm glad that you ain't interested in anything normal. you're unique and i think you should stay that way. shh. i'll look after ya."

You two lay on your bed hugging until your cat came in and decided to join the cuddles. You sat up to pat the ball of fluff. You gave off a giggle of appreciation and wiped away your tears. You love how your cat always knew when you were upset and always came over to cheer you up.

"Heh. I'm sorry, Sans. I didn't mean to blurt that out at you." You say scratching your forearm.

"hey, don' apologize. you have nothin' to be sorry for. look, i understand and we're gon' help you. i'm gon' help you. i've noticed your way of drinking lots of hot drinks and that's a good start. it gives your body something to get energy off of. the next step is soups and purees. don' be afraid they are hardly any different to drinks, it'll be okay." You nod in understanding. He's going to help you. He's actually going to help. You have somebody supporting and helping you. The thought brings a happy tear of appreciation to your eye.

"Thank you, Sans. It means a lot to me." You express with a truthful smile on your face. He nods and grabs your soup from the ground and hands it to you.

"oh, and don' worry bout your cat. i fed her when you were out." You thank him and go to drink the chicken soup.

You struggle to fight back the gagging from just the scent and thought on consuming it (not that it smells bad or anything). You try to put the thoughts behind you as you sip a small mouthful. Once it was down your oesophagus and you had gotten used to the powerful taste, it wasn't too bad. It was, like Sans had said, just like a salty hot drink.

"what's that look for? it's just chicken soup, no need to be so salty 'bout it. at least there's no im-pastas- in it." He said as he winked. You just stared at him not believing your ears, shaking your head. "My god, Sans. The worst." You express holding back a laugh, trying to act like you didn't enjoy it.

"You know what, Sans? Chive been thinking that it's about Thyme you be knocked into your Oregano place." Sans was stunned. He had this look on his face that you've never seen before. It wasn't a bad look. He then suddenly lost it. He fell to his knees in a fit of laughter. You loved seeing him laugh like this. He settled down and started standing back up.

"i hadn't even parsley expected that. i give up. you can definitely take the sage from me." He placed his hands up backing off. You were both a laughing mess, but you were fine with that.


	8. The Plan

Chapter 8 ~ The Plan.

The day that Sans took you home and confronted you with your problem, you both sat down and tried to write a plan on what you would eat everyday. It didn't end up too detailed as you didn't really like plans. You never found yourself following them after the third day, no matter how committed to it you felt. Your plan was more vague than anything. It looked something more like "Monday: Breakfast - puree. Lunch - soup. Dinner - either puree or soup".

After you two decided that was pretty much what it was gonna be like for everyday, you gave up and tried a different idea. You both then started listing things that could be ideas of what to eat at different stages of the plan. The first was different types of purees or soups that you could either make or buy. Then it would turn into foods similar to mashed potato for when you were ready. Then it was soft foods, like boiled vegetables that you do chew but with ease, and so on.

"Sans, how do I buy or make any of this stuff with the budget I have?" You point out as the little hope had simmered back down.

"you mentioned a card before, for your apartment I think."

"Oh, uh th-that's my parents card. I didn't steal it or anything. They aren't h-here anymore and haven't been for a long time so uh, I guessed I was the new owner of it." You said without emotion. He put his pen down and sat back into his chair watching, waiting for you to continue.

"I don't know how much is on it as I never knew their code, and the only way I am using it on this apartment is because this building is where we had stayed when I was younger. Of course we were in a bigger apartment, but when they...left I just couldn't be in that place anymore. It was too big that it drowned me. The memories of everything I had was in every inch of that place. Every stain on the walls, carpet, and even the ceiling." You shake your head ridding of the repressed memories. Taking a deep breath you continue on the original conversation point.

"So I did the only thing I could do and asked the management if I could move into a smaller apartment in the building. As it was in the same management, they had the cards details saved and was on automatic payment. I've never been able to use the card for anything other than this apartment." You explain, trying to keep yourself together.

Sans took a minute to process this and to also choose his words carefully.

"ya know, livin' in this apartment by yourself must get pretty bonely, and paps has been dustin' to meet ella. maybe you could stay with us for a bit. like a couple of sleepovers. plus i get to make sure that ya actually stickin' with our half-made plan."

"What? No, I mean I don't wanna burden you guys in your apartment, no way-" You were interrupted by a pair of conjoined bones grabbing your cheeks and pulling your face closer to his. The reducing of distance stopped when your face got about 15 centimetres away from his. He stared into your blue/grey eyes with a very serious face, interchanging between the two. It wasn't a mad expression but just one you've never seen him wear before. Not to this extent anyway.

"you...are not...a burden. stop seein' yourself like that. if i didn't want you at my place because i thought of you as a burden i wouldn't have invited you to stay. you are valued to paps and i, okay? we want you there." He slowly let go of your face and lent back into his chair again, not leaving your gaze.

"A-ah, I suppose a couple of days should be okay, I guess." You gave in shyly. The bone man did make a good point. Not that you 100 percent agreed with it but you decided to drop it for now. "Only if you swear it's okay."

"of course. how's about i give ya the rest of the day here to pack and i'll pick you up around 5, sound good?" He was back to the expression you were used to. It relaxed you from that tensed situation you two were just in. You swore he was planning something. It wasn't like you couldn't trust him though.

"Yeah, sure. Okay." You mentally assured yourself that everything will fine, but yet you weren't sure why you needed to.

"cool. well i'll leave you to pack and i'll see you at 5. you have paps' number if you need anythin'. i'll ketchup with you later." He vanished with a wink. Right, that teleporting thing. You really needed to ask him about that later. You were now alone with your cat again. It wasn't like you hadn't spent most of your life alone with your cat, so why is this time so different? You should be used to this by now. You try to shake yourself out of this feeling to start with your apartment duties.

-:

~heya. bone man here. i stole your number from paps' phone. you ready yet?~

'Oh shit, is it 5 already?' You finish tying your hair up; half up half down, and you open the bathroom door to collect your stuff. Only, instead you almost run into the bonehead himself. You prepared for the collusion, but as you were closing your eyes you notice a light blue flash.

Uncertainly, you open an eye to see two stars. They weren't just regular stars though. They were those very specific stars that you see every once in a blue moon. Those stars that everybody actually comes outside to see. Those stars that you could just stand outside and admire for hours.

You become lost in the beauty of these starlights for what seems like minutes when they all of sudden seem like they turned into shooting stars racing after one another. Then all you see is white. You blink confused in what you just saw. You weren't even thinking about what you were looking at, you were just too dazed in the beauty of what was in front of your eyes to do anything but be in adoration.

As you were collecting your confused thoughts your attention goes to a now noticeable clasp on your waist. There was another clasp on your left hand. You then notice your other hand seeming to be grasping something like a handlebar. You notice that it was white. You widen your eyes as you focus your clearer gaze at the face of the flushed skeleton.

'Oh shit! Were those his... No fucking way. Ohh fuck!' You slowly take your hands off of him and step back. You two were close enough for a damn waltz. You and Sans avoided eye contact (with a few peeks at each other discreetly) while he put his hands back in their usual hide away. You both stand awkwardly while you desperately try to think of a way to change the subject.

"S-so, I, um...Bags! Oh yes, bags, I-I'll just get them." You crack a nervous smile as you point a thumb to the direction of your room and start dashing away.

In the safety of your room you exhale and start to figure out what the hell just happened. You were in your bathroom, Sans texted you asking if you were ready, you rushed out the bathroom and he was there. You were certain you were gonna bowl him over. 'Wait, he has teleportation! Damn, that things useful. Does that mean he purposely grabbed me to stop me from falling on the floor? A-and the stars I saw, they were his eyelights? How long were we staring for?! Wait, he was staring at me too?! Oh god, oh god, oh god. How am I supposed to feel about this?!'

*Knock knock*

"heya, i ah, found your cat. have ya got a carrier for her or somethin'?" He shyly peeps his head around the slightly open door. Right, packing.

"Oh, um y-yea." You shake your head, ridding of at least some of the panic. "Give me a sec."

* * *

A/N.

Hey guys. I hope you all enjoyed that little bit of fluff. I can't believe there's almost 300 of you! Once again, feel free to voice your opinions to the story!


	9. Acceptance

Chapter 9 ~ Acceptance.

You, Sans, your bag and your cat all land on Sans' couch. Except Papyrus was already there and just so happened to be in the exact spot that you land on.

"Oomph...oh ahh, heya paps." You say with a bit of embarrassment over being on Papyrus' lap.

"OH, HUMAN, HELLO! YOU ARE BACK EARLY! NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING!" He hugs you with a genuine smile of happiness to see you again. You return the embrace enjoying his appreciation for you. It was nice to feel like somebody actually wanted to see you. Different and weird, but nice. You get about 10 seconds worth of feeling appreciated before your anxiety started making you doubt yourself again. 'He could just be faking it to be nice. What if he actually doesn't want you here? What if he actually wanted to spend this time with his brother? I have been taking a lot of Sans' time lately.' You open your eyes not wanting to continue down this dark path.

Sans seemed to be a bit off. You weren't sure if he was a bit sad or mad, but he didn't seem like he wanted it to be brought up. He seemed to be trying to hide his emotions on his face but there definitely was something bothering him.

You let go of Papyrus. "Hey, Paps. I heard that you've been wanting to meet a certain someone, so I brought a surprise along with me!" Papyrus seemed curious but excited mostly. You stand up, off of Papyrus, and went over to the cat carrier. She seemed to be surprisingly asleep. You lifted the carrier to eye height so Papyrus could peek inside.

"Now, I must warn you though, Paps, you can't yell around her. Cats have very sensitive ears." You explain to the understanding but very excited skeleton. He put a gloved finger through the cage door to attempt reaching Ella.

"I understand, human. I will make sure to stay at a quiet volume around...er whats her name?" He almost whispers. It melts your heart how careful and considerate he is being with her. "Her name is Ella." You reply.

"Ahh. She reminds me very much of a Temmie! Does she talk too?" You pause for a couple of seconds.

"You guys have talking cats?!" This was everything you've dreamed of.

"No, human! Not cats, Temmies! They are small monsters from the underground where we came from! They look similar to Ella but are not cats!" You can't help but feel slightly disappointed but still curious.

"Oh okay. I'd love to meet them one day! And ah no, Ella doesn't speak. She does a very cute meow though!"

You take Ella out of the carrier and pat her for a little bit to gently wake her up. Once you are assured that Ella is awake and okay, you arrange Papyrus' arms in a specific way so he knows how to hold the creature. You place Ella in Papyrus' arms and you once again demonstrate patting her so that Papyrus learns for himself, similar to what you did for Sans. Papyrus gets the idea and removes his glove to then gently stroke the cats head to her back, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her long, soft fur.

You remember what happened with Sans at your place. "Also, Paps, if she starts vibrating and making a weird noise, don't worry, that just means that she is happy, okay?"

"Okay, Human! I, the great Papyrus, accept this challenge and will make this furry baby thrilled!" He somehow still managed to show his enthusiasm while half whispering and staying quiet still (not wanting to disturb Ella). He sat back in the couch, preparing to be there for a while, and focused all his attention on making Ella happy. Ella didn't seem to mind that there was another skeleton patting her, she was enjoying all the attention and pats way too much to really care. There was one thing that you could say and it was that she was in pure bliss.

You turn your attention back on Sans. "Hey, Sans, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

You seemed to take him out of his own head. "oh ah, yeah, sure." You follow him to his room. He sits on his non-made bed. You join him. "so, what's up?"

"I just wanted to ask if you are alright. You seemed a bit off when we got here. I understand if you're mad at me for what happened earlier when I almost banged into you and I'm sorry for that-" You were interrupted.

"what are you talkin' 'bout? i'm not mad at you, and please don' apologise for banging into me, it was an accident. I shouldn't've have been standing there right outside the door." 'Hmm, seems like he isn't going to mention teleporting and catching me.'

"And staring at you, I didn't know what I was looking at, I'm sorry, Sans." You look at the floor not feeling like you can look at him in those eyes.

"wh-what do ya mean?" He seemed confused and tiny bit sad strangely.

"W-well I don't really know what happened but while looking into your eyes...I-I...nah, don't worry about it. It's stupid." You shrugged it off, afraid of what he would think about it.

"no, please. continue." He seems very eager to know, you thought.

"...Fine, okay. When I was looking into your eyes...I didn't see your eyes as such. W-well I did, it's hard to explain but I didn't think it was your eyes. Rather, I saw two stars in the night sky and, I don't know, there was something really nice about these stars that just kept me looking at them. So I didn't mean to stare at you like that and I'm sorry if it offended you." You prepared for the worst. You really hoped this wouldn't ruin everything. This is it, isn't it? You'll never see these guys again. The only true friends you've ever made. You shouldn't've said anything. God, you're such a failure.

You closed your eyes, waiting for something, anything. But nothing came.

You peep open an eye to see the skeleton sitting there staring at you. He had a very odd look. It wasn't a bad one or anything. It was actually very genuine but of what emotion you had no idea. Were his eyelights a different shape? You lent in to investigate his eye shapes. He lent in too.

Your ringtone goes off startling you a bit. You reach into your hoodie pocket for your phone. It was Papyrus.

"Ah, heya Paps. You know we are just upstai-" You were interrupted...again.

"HU-Human! I am pleased to announce my success in the vibration task!"

"Heh, it's called purring, Paps. Congratulations on your achievement." You innocently played along.

"Thank you dear Human! But now that i've completed this task, what do I do now?"

"Hehe, just stay there, we'll be there in a sec." God, he was so pure.

"Okay, Human!" He hung up. You put your phone away and turned back to Sans. Damn, the different eyelight shapes were gone. His face did seem a bit blue though?

"Hey, Paps made Ella pur. You wanna come down with me?" You ask, standing from the bed.

"oh uh, i'll be down in a minute." He scratched at the back of his skull, seeming to be a lot in thought.

"Okay, well I hope you can forgive me." You say scratching at your forearm, and still feeling bad about earlier.

"don' apologise, jess. i don' need to forgive you for anything." He said with a strange smile.

"Ahh okay. Are you gonna be alright?" You ask feeling a bit concerned for the skeleton.

He stood up, walked over to you, looked into your eyes and gently placed a bone hand on the left side of your face.

"i'm better than i've ever been."


	10. A Dip Underground

A/N.

Hey guys. I apologize for the time it took to create this chapter. I am creating these chapters as I publish them.

For this chapter we have a little bit of fluff, not too much, as we have a first look into Sans' mind (skull?).

-(insert character) POV- is a change of characters point of view. Throughout most of this story our point of view is on Jessica (or the readers) view, but that might change more frequently in the future.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10 ~ A Dip Underground.

-Sans POV-

'what am i thinking?! i can't possibly... she's a human. i'm just...a monster. there's no way it's socially acceptable. i need to back off. what was i thinking.'

"Heya Sans," He snaps back onto the couch with dinner on his lap. He clears his throat and puts his attention back on you.

"I ah, just wanted to say thanks for saving me from falling to the ground at mine before."

'shit, she knew.'

"I know that you teleported in front of me on purpose then and yeah, I just wanted to say thank you. I appreciate your help, Sans." You smile with appreciation.

'that smile. sweet jesus. no, stop. there's nothing good about her smile.' He shakes off the thought.

"oh ah, yeah, it's all good. just helpin' a friend, right?" Even just saying that hurt his soul.

"I do gotta admit though Sans, your eyes are pretty out of this world." You wink.

'oh god. this woman. she ain't makin' it easy, that's for sure. thank god paps is here."

"WHY DO I GET A NAGGING FEELING THAT THERE WAS A PUN?!" Papyrus pokes his head out from the kitchen.

"i have absolutely no idea, paps." Sans chuckles.

Papyrus narrows his sockets untrustingly, and slowly pulls his head back into the kitchen. You both laugh away and then get back to eating spaghetti that you had shown paps how to make. Of course it was still Papyrus' spaghetti, you had just given him some pointers.

'i can't believe she actually made paps' spaghetti edible. i don't have to teleport in secret to dump it anymore. what a life saver she is. what? no. just a friend. what a great friend she is.'

After Sans was finished the whole plateful and you had almost gotten through your apple and pear puree, Ella jumped up on the couch and fell asleep on Sans' lap.

"she's adapted to this place better than i thought she would." Sans pointed out.

"Cats are pretty amazing at judgement. They get so much information of a person or place just by a sniff. Dogs are similar too. She must've sniffed out the beautiful personalities you monsters have by the scent of your place. The main reason for the 'sniff test' is so they can know if they are safe in a place or around a person. It seems that she deemed you two and your place safe and trustworthy to be around. Although she is being almost overly friendly to you guys so early, it's quite surprising actually. It just shows how beautiful your souls are. In other words she likes ya."

'god, i could say so many things right now.'

"ha ha well ah, thanks kiddo." He scratches at the back of his skull. "but if we're talkin' 'bout beautiful souls then i-" Papyrus' phone rings.

'shit, what am i doin?! backin' off, remember? thank god for that call.'

"OH GREETINGS, LADY TORIEL! ... NO, I'M NOT BUSY, THE HUMAN WAS JUST HELPING ME MAKE MY SPAGHETTI EVEN GREATER THAN IT WAS BEFOR- ... OH YES, THE HUMAN, SHE IS STAYING WITH US FOR A WHILE. ... OF COURSE, WE'D LOVE TO! TOMORROW FOR LUNCH? OKAY, WE'LL SEE YOU AT 12 O'CLOCK, YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Your majesty?!" Your eyes flew open and you sat up. Papyrus jumped into the lounge.

"YES, HUMAN, LADY TORIEL IS OUR MONSTER QUEEN. WELL SHE WAS UNTIL-" Sans interrupted.

"what did she want, paps?"

"OH, SHE WANTED TO MEET THE HUMAN AT HER PLACE FOR LUNCH TOMORROW."

"Um, excuse me, what?! I'm meeting your queen tomorrow at lunch?! Oh god, I am not prepared for this."

-Reader/Jessica's POV-

After watching a couple of movies, and the brothers passing out on a couple of mattress' in front of the couch, you lay there attempting to sleep. It doesn't seem to be going very far. You were very thankful for the couple of games your phone allows you to have. It always seems to be grumbling about a lack of space, even though you have almost nothing on it. It was times like this were you needed to keep yourself distracted. Where your mind will enter some places uninvited; unwanted, especially around other people's presence.

"can't sleep?" You look up from your phone and see Sans poking his head up at you.

"Oh, Sans I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you? I'm sorry." You start to already feel bad.

"nah, i've been awake for a while too. isn't it ironic? the lazy guy not being able to sleep. heh heh. so ah, why can't you sleep? ya know tori's a big softy. no need to be intimidated." He sat up, giving up on the idea of sleeping as well.

"But she's your queen! How can I not be intimi-" You whisper-shouted, trying to not wake the other brother.

Sans interrupted. "she was our queen. not anymore." You were confused.

"Oh, I didn't know that somebody could give up that kind of position. Is she ill?"

"ah, nah...it's ah, complicated." He seemed unsure of what to say.

"one thing ya should know is that things weren't exactly easy in the underground. we don' talk about being down there too much 'cause we were trapped down there against our will, so for a lot of us it wasn't exactly the best of experiences. The decisions we had to make, we had to do for the whole of monsterkind. Our options were very limited down there, so ya must understand that the decisions our king and queen had to make were for their people. their kingdom."

'He kind of said that like he was preparing me for something. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. If the rest of monsterkind are anything like the brothers then nothing could've happened that's that bad, I'm sure.'

"Okay, I can understand that. I'm gonna presume you're not too comfortable telling me what happened yet?" You didn't wanna force him into anything he's uncomfortable with.

"yeah...i'm sure you'll find out over time anyway kiddo."

"It's all good. Why do you keep calling me a kid anyway? You know I'm 20 right?" You say out of curiosity, and a teensy bit of annoyance. (Admittedly you had been called out as a school kid way too much for your liking.)

"oh ah, it's um, just out of habit, i guess..." He seemed to shrug off.

"Wait, you have a kid?!" You couldn't believe that you didn't even think about that. What if Papyrus is a dad? Oh my god, think about the Papy babies!

"wha-what?! no no no. i don't have a kid. jeez no." He puts his hands up, defending himself. "if you don' mind, i'm not really comfortable in sharing that right now either. it kinda comes into the same story." He seemed quite uncomfortable. You can trust that whatever has him like this probably isn't a great story. Maybe he used to have a kid. However you can respect his privacy.

"Yeah, sure that's fine. If you ever do need an ear though, i am the only one HEAR who has one." You end in a punchline manner, winking.

"heh heh, thanks ki- ah, jess. thanks jess."


	11. The Void

A/N.

Hey guys,

This chapter has a serious PTSD warning. If you want to know what is going on in this chapter, the next chapter will have a bit more of an explanation.

On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 11 ~ The Void.

Knock knock.

A loud, distant set of knocking woke you. It didn't exactly startle you as it wasn't close enough, but it was enough to break you into reality.

'What? Hang on a minute, how did I get in Sans' room. In Sans' bed?!'

"HELLO OFFICER, HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" The next passage you hear was too quiet for you to understand.

The memory of the last time you were in this bed replays. 'Hang on a second did Paps just say officer?!'

You threw yourself out of Sans' bed and quickly got dressed. This time you were able to get dressed in the room as you didn't have the company you had last time.

"A BREAK-IN?! OH, I HOPE EVERYBODY IS ALRIGHT... OH, THAT'S GOOD, I'M GLAD... NO, WE HAVE NOT SEEN ANYTHING OR HAD ANY DISTURBANCES I'M SORRY TO SAY."

You run down the stairs. As this was your neighbourhood, you wanted to know what happened too.

You got to the front door with Papyrus and Sans both facing the human officer. The man had a medium to large build. He looked like he exercised regularly.

"Heya guys, what's goin' on?" You try asking, but the cop immediately cut in. He had a strange expression as if you looked familiar to him.

"Excuse me, but is your name Jessica?" The man asked.

"Ah, yeah. Why?" The man looked like he had been dreading this moment.

"You ah, may want to take a look at this. Follow me, ma'am."

You enter what used to be your apartment door. As you witness the state of your apartment, you feel your world crumble. Everything was in slow motion as you imagine the scenario you just missed by a couple of houses. From the bullet wounds your couch wore, to the one photo you had of your past family smashed on the floor and kicked to the rubbish bin. From the unhinged wardrobe door on the floor, to your completely smashed mirror that you attempted to view yourself through. From the snapped off balcony fence to your bed mattress that had been torn apart by any sort of weapon you can imagine.

All the cutlery you own scattered across the floor. Couch, cushion and mattress fluff throughout your entire apartment. Glass. Oh, the glass. Any kind of poster or calendar or anything to decorate the walls with were now replaced with just plain havoc. Chaos. Breakage. That's all your apartment was now. Broken. You apartment wasn't and didn't have much, but it was all you had. Your entire life in front of you, broken. You collapse with it. You didn't know what to do or how to feel. Just wrecked.

"i'm so sorry, jess." You feel a boney hand reaching down and gently grabbing your shoulder. You then feel a boney pair of arms slowly pick you up from your fetal position and bring you into an embrace. Besides all the other unwanted, overwhelming feelings, you felt a slight tingle. of course it was nothing compared to the pain you felt, but it was present for a couple seconds nonetheless.

-Sans POV-

Sans did the only thing he knew, and for him that meant escaping to a comfortable place so they could let time pass to process what just happened peacefully. Then to process what to do about it. But right now you needed to be somewhere away from the chaos. Somewhere comfortable and safe. He thought back to some of your words from the previous day. 'Her cat.'

Sans teleported both you and him back to his room. This was his place of trust. He was sure it would make a good substitute for your old bedroom. It wasn't like this room was a stranger to you.

He carried you over to his bed, sitting on it himself with you on his lap and in his arms. He really hated seeing you like this. The fact that you weren't even crying worried him even more. You had the blankest expression he had seen you give. You were so deep in your mind that it's like you forgot you had a physical exterior. You didn't seem to register to anything in the physical world. You didn't notice that you were in a different area. You didn't notice you were on San's bed, on his lap.

Sans noticed something from his own soul. It was strong. Bad. Painful. He wasn't sure where it was coming from. But he didn't like it.

He checked your breathing; slow, but fine. He checked your blinking; slow, but also fine. He checked your soul; dim. Very dim, but okay. He checked your stats;

-JG?-

"Jessica Grace ?"

HP 1.3/1.3

AT 3(0) EXP: 0

DF 0(0)

WEAPON: -

ARMOR: -

GOLD: 1.5

Jessica is somewhere else.

-JG?-

'shit, her HP is going down. fuck, what do i do?'

Ella, your cat, pushes Sans' door open and comes running to you. She leaps up onto the bed and starts nudging her head against your arm. She curls onto your lap, trying to give you as much comfort as the ball of fluff could.

He suddenly, instinctively knew what was happening to you. He didn't know how, but that wasn't his main concern right now. He knew you were deep in your own head. He knew what you felt despite what your physical appearance said. He did all that he knew he could.

He sat with you in almost silence. Comforting you in any way he knew of. Slowly rubbing his phalanges back and forth across your back, your head and your arm. He, very quietly hummed anything that came to his mind. He didn't want there to be complete silence. Just comforting background noise.

He had been incredibly thankful that he had convinced Paps to not come with them. He didn't want his younger brother exposed to such destruction. Neither did you for that matter, which he was thankful for. He decided that you and him would be there a while, so he texted paps.

Sans:

~hey bro, just wanted to let you know that we've been to her apartment, it was pretty trashed. she's a little upset but she's fine. we're just on a walk, we'll be back later, 'kay bro?~

He hated lying to his brother but if it meant that he wasn't worrying then he'd let it slide. He wanted his brother to be as happy as possible. It's what he deserved.

coolestlittlebro:

~HELLO BROTHER. IT'S GOOD TO HEAR SHE IS ALRIGHT AND NOBODY GOT HURT. GIVE THE HUMAN A HUG FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. MY HUGS MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO BE BACK FOR THE LUNCH WITH LADY TORIEL.~

'oh yeah. the lunch, i'll keep that in mind. you're right about your hugs bro, they really are the best. don' worry paps, i gotcha covered.' He looks down at you in his arms. 'heh, you really got yourself into somethin', haven't ya kiddo. ya better wake up soon...jess.'

It had been two hours when Sans was contemplating cancelling the lunch to take you to get help, then you moved.

-Reader/Jessica's POV-

The only thing you remember was being somewhere in the universe, in space. It was dark but it wasn't like you were focussing on your environments. You were in that place again. The dark place that was near impossible to fight. If it had been anything or anyone else it would've been easy but you were fighting against yourself. This was the place where you were questioning everything you could imagine. Questioning yourself, questioning your life, questioning life in general. This was where you had no shields for your doubts. This was where you weren't even scared by your doubts. You stood there and accepted the punches with arms wide open. You don't feel anything here. Anything but pain. Although this time you remember something different. You remember feeling more calm and soothed this time. This feeling took hold of your attention as you thought about what this might've been and how. You then notice that space was being taken away from your grasp, and your world became lighter.

You start registering the wall that your eyes were laid upon. This wall looked familiar. So did the rest of the room. You were in Sans' room. How?

"j-jess? you with me?" Sans? You were in his grasp? On his lap? 'Oh shit, he witnessed the whole thing!'

"Sans, it's okay, i'm okay. I'm so sorry you had to see that." 'Wait, what was I not okay about in the first place?' Your memories came back. 'Oh. Right.' You notice that you don't feel anything for it anymore.

"oh god, jess, don' do that to me." He grabbed your head and brought it closer to his chest so that he could hug you. You took notice that he squeezed you a little harder than a regular hug. He looks like he had been quite worried. Jeez, how were you gonna make this up to him.

You notice the fluff on your lap taking concern for you. You pat her to let her know that you're okay. You then hug Sans' back to give him the same assurance. How long were you out for? You appreciate Sans' being here for you, even if you weren't necessarily here to appreciate it.

You glance at the time. It seemed that Sans made you come out a lot quicker than normal. How?

"are you okay? i mean like ya did just witness your apartment completely trashed. not to mention the state you were in just now." You hop off of Sans and sat next to him on his bed.

"Yeah. I'm good. I mean I have some stuff back there that i'll need to collect, but i'm good. I just had some time to...ah, adjust myself to the situation." He didn't seem like he was fully believing your word.

"ya make it seem like you've been expecting this..." He stated half suspiciously and half joking.

"Kind of." You answer honestly. He hadn't been expecting that answer. He took some time to think before answering.

"i would ask you to explain, but we kinda need to head off to tori's soon. maybe we can talk about this after? unless ya don' wanna go of course. you just seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble so i kinda need to know what's goin' on...and what ever that was." You look at the ground in a bit of guilt. You felt bad for dragging him into this. He had a point though. He deserves to know what he has witnessed. You don't wanna make the skelebros unsafe though. Maybe you should move? Maybe it would be best to not see them again. They didn't deserve to be put in danger because of you.

"jess?" Sans asked, getting you out of your head again.

"Oh um, yeah. Yeah, we should get going."


	12. Dodgeball

A/N.

Heya, it's your boi here, peeping out my head around the wall after a whole year.

Listen, I'm not gonna type out my problems. People need time, that's all.

Huge shout-out to Anne Kiwy for leaving such a beautiful review to me (definitely did not tear up). In all honesty, your message inspired me to the point of getting my head back in the game after a year. You gave me that motivation to keep going, and I can't thank you enough. Hopefully the continuation of this story, and the knowledge that this chapter is out because of you, will suffice.

Damn, it feels good to be back! Lets bring it on!

* * *

Chapter 12 ~ Dodgeball.

"paps, you ready to go?" Sans half-yells out after they got to the front door without Papyrus noticing.

Papyrus pokes his head out from the kitchen. You decide not to question why he was in there. The kitchen is his favourite place to be after all.

"SANS! WE ARE ALMOST LATE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sans was about reply when Papyrus caught his eyelights upon you. "AH, JESSICA, I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY TO HEAR ABOUT THE STATE OF YOUR HOME. I AM SO GLAD YOU WERE WITH US SO YOU WEREN'T IN HARMS WAY." Paps immediately found his way around your exterior, taking you into a tight, warm embrace. 'Did he just call me something other than 'human'?'

"I suppose I am quite lucky that I was here. But I am truly okay, Paps, I wouldn't really call my old apartment my 'home', it was just a place I had stayed." You returned his affection to physically reassure him, while discovering that Papyrus' hugs were something out of this world. You know those kind of hugs from a certain person that just feels emotionally healing? The ones that, somehow, without any words said, still have that strange capability to make you wanna cry.

"YOU ARE A VERY STRONG HUMAN, JESSICA. DON'T EVER HESITATE TO RECEIVE ONE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' FAMOUS HUGS. THEY ARE THE BEST AFTER ALL AND YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY LESS." You feel your face heat up as you nervously chuckle at his unexpected kind words.

"Thanks, Pap. You're definitely right about having the best hugs." Although, you supposed that also could've been because you haven't hugged anyone in multiple years... You shrug that thought back into the depths of your mind and give the sweetheart a smile of appreciation.

You found yourself in the middle of a very homely living room after the skele-brothers had decided to keep it safe by teleporting the trio. Immediately, your attention was brought to multiple different monsters staring you down in curiosity over the sudden interruption in space.

You thought that you were just gonna feel numb for the rest of the day, but to your dismay. Your anxiety spikes up, not being mentally prepared enough for people, much less, new people. Your mind was everywhere, but also nowhere at the same time. The next thought was: 'Oh shit, floor'. Getting used to teleporting while being malnourished isn't easy, alright!

So, there you were, being laid back on the couch while monsters of all kinds were, overwhelmingly, standing around you, shaking your hands (that's right, both of them). So many names were thrown your way as if they were dodgeballs. For now, you just smile and nod, and hope that future you has a chance to remember them.

Next thing you know, you're being led to a huge, dark mahogany table filled with the most beautiful dishes you'd ever seen. As soon as everyone stopped surrounding you, sat down and started their idle chit-chat with one another, you finally had a chance to let your senses come back, to then smell _that_ scent. That scent that had just given your emotions the cherry on top. It had been so long. You sat there gobsmacked at how Toriels cooking took you back there with a single sniff, after years of burying.

You woke from your reminiscing when your eyes started to blur. How dare the tears even attempt to escape their prison. You mentally stomp your foot on the jail-breaking memories and force yourself to take notice on the company you had, while you had the chance.

As people, two at a time, leaned in to gather food, you observe that your audience was either huge or tiny. Apparently there was no middle option. The monsters that caught your attention first was two very sizable, white coated..goats? Well, now that you think about it, you do remember your hands feeling something soft. One is noticeably more stout than the other, although sporting a not-so-flattering pink and white flower shirt, he is wearing a crown, so hOLEY FUCK HE'S THE KING! HOO SHIT. OKAY. NOpe. Nope. It's fine. I'm here for lunch. It's fine. Ahem.

You, desperately, take your attention to the other white fluff, in which you wonder if you're being offensive by presuming was the queen. She, for one, looked a lot less intimidating than her counter. Well, as intimidating as a guy in a pink dad shirt can be. She donned a long sleeved shirt over top of a long ankle cut skirt. Her entire outfit being various shades of purple. You can already tell she has a heart of gold. You remember Papyrus saying her name was Toriel back at their house. Well, one down, you guessed.

Moving on to the next person that caught your eye. Well, honestly she caught most of your senses. A...fish woman. (You learn to just not question anymore.) You've found from the short amount of time that you've been in this household that she, just like a certain skeleton you know, has a rather loud personality. You didn't really know how to put it other than that. A loud, proud, and out-there kind of attitude. Not in a bad way or anything. But compared to Papyrus she was, maybe, a little more aggressive about it. She wore a more casual attire with a plain black tank top crossed with regular blue skinny jeans. Aside from the fact that she had scales on her entire being that were completely blue, as well as fins on the sides of her face, you would say she was fairly normal. A little tall, but pretty normal.

She seemed to fit quite comfortably alongside a slightly-smaller-than-you yellow lizard. Apparently lizards wear glasses now. Wait. Was that offensive? She had a classic white science lab coat on her. At least she made things easy for you. She starts to make you wonder if these guys live by physics and have to live in separate environments to their bodily needs. Like how lizards like warm places. Fish, obviously water. Wait. Is this also offensive? You, then remembered Sans' answer to everything. Magic.

At first, you had thought that was it but on second glance you found you were mistaken. There were two small blobs near the other end of the table. One, yellow with spikes in a mohawk fashion, as well as a multi shaded yellow shirt. There seems to be a very vague theme going on there. He also seems to be slamming his face on table?

The other blob took some serious concentration because you could've sworn that they were human. A human child with a, once again, striped shirt. Well, it's more like a sweater, with blue and purple this time.

You glance around taking this chance to spot anyone you've missed, for a split second of your scanning, you were sure you saw some yellow and green in the corner of your eye that you didn't see before. Man that malnutrition must really be getting to you to be seeing things, hah!

Speaking of malnutrition, Sans comes back and takes his place beside you, handing you a large glass. You express your thanks to him to then examine, what you would describe as, a smoothie. From the looks of the purple, you presumed there to be some kind of berries being used. Fruit was like a luxury, you absolutely loved fruit so you went on and smashed that shit down with no hesitation. You detected hints of banana, peach, berries (too hard to define), and apple. Everything else you were going to have to ask. So, apparently 'lazy bones' can make a damn good smoothie. You were gonna have to pull him up about this, because if this was gonna be your diet for the next couple weeks, you were golden.

You were happily sipping away, pretty damn content all things considered, when the king man speaks up. You've been waiting for this, realistically. Didn't mean you were happy about it, though.

"So, human," He interrupts while cutting through his, what you heard to be, snail pie. "what is it that you do for a living?" There it is. The absolute worst question. The question you dreaded every time you see a new face. You really hated having to explain this. Just another reminder of how much of a failure you are.

"I, ahh, don't. I, unfortunately, have some bad luck with occupations, so i'm currently unemployed." You try to play it off with a smile and a scratch to the arm. You're waiting for the next question, but sincerely hope he doesn't pry deeper.

He seems to think about your answer for a while before Papyrus cuts in. "WITH ALL THE GREAT, NEW POSSIBILITIES UPON THE SURFACE, WHAT PROFESSION DO YOU WISH TO ACQUIRE WHEN YOU ARE OF AGE, MK?" He beams towards the other end of the table, so you, gladly, assumed he was asking one of the kids. Filled with relief to have the attention off of you, and the tension simmered out of the room, you returned to your liquid gold.

"Yo, dude, when I grow up, i'm gonna be a police officer, just like Undyne! Fighting bad guys rules! Just don't tell my parents that..." You found the small, yellow monster kid started off super pumped and sure, but then become more meek as his answer went on. His innocence really was cute. 'MK' huh?


End file.
